


time stop

by potatoCsalad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No penetration, One Shot, Oral Sex, Swearing, lot of fluff in part two, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoCsalad/pseuds/potatoCsalad
Summary: Everyone has that one moment in life where the time slows down so much it feels as it might stop. For Hinata it always felt like that moment was dedicated to volleyball alone, yet time flows back again and sometimes it feels like drowning, if only you could stop it once more with a kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a oneshot I wrote over days of pure procrastination. Also forgive me please for any mistakes.. it was probably 4 am when I did this..

Everyone has that one moment in life where the time slows down so much it feels as it might stop. I feel that every time my legs leave the ground and I jump up, so, so high, and then my hand touches the ball for a millisecond, and I watch the ones in front of me in the eye as I fell back down. Then I hear a whistle and time flows back again, and I look at him as he cheers for me.  
This time my heart stops, but only for a moment, then starts pumping even faster than before, as if I’ve been thunderstruck.  
We won!  
Ah that means we get to play another game; that means I get to be on the court a little more; that means he’ll toss for me again, and again, and again. If we keep winning, we can keep playing. More, more, more!  
...  
The whole ride back home I dozed off, we sat together and I almost fell asleep on his shoulder. He wouldn’t have noticed anyway if I did, we were both too tired to feel anything. We didn’t feel that our bus has been stuck on traffic for two hours, because of an accident on the main road, and with that we arrived close to midnight back home.  
My whole body was numb when we gotten off the bus, every movement I made was lazy and even my eyes were moving tired from a person to another. I grabbed my bike and was ready to embrace a 40 minutes long road back home, until I heard him calling my voice. My muscles immediately tensed up as he was screaming at me to wake up already.  
“Come” he said “I’ll walk you home, you’re going to kill yourself if you go alone, idiot” I frowned and nodded and then follow him. We usually walk home together, even if his house is closer than mine, we have to take the same road to a certain point and then I have to make a full on mountain biking action to get home.  
Well this time we walked slowly as I kept falling behind because I was tripping on my own bicycle. He would insult me and tell me to keep up from time to time just to keep me awake, but besides that, we walked in silence.  
The split was coming up soon and I had to say something, as I was uncertain how far we would walk home together. I braced myself and as I was ready to ask him, he stops and turns back to face me.  
“Hey, I was thinking that if you want you can spend the night at my house, as tomorrow  we have to leave again” he said looking in a total different way than the one I was on.  
I was shocked, I wanted to jump, to climb walls, to laugh, to cry, to scream yes and no and finally. But all I manage to say was a confused “huh”.  
“You dumbass, I just ask you if you want to come over, yes or no”  
“Aaa.. m-my sister would worry if I don’t come in the morning…” I started to blabber like a total idiot “… plus I don’t want to disturb your parents…” if I only could stop myself “ a-and you”.  
“My parents aren’t home, my house is empty, and if you won’t come with me I’ll just have to take you back home, miles and miles away”  
“O-ok, what’s with the sudden act of charity?”  
“Well, I figured that if we do the road to your house, and then I’ll have to turn back, we’ll be both very tired in the morning, and our team depends on you to score as many points as possible, we can’t have you tired”  
Ah, I should have figured. But I guess I was in no position to argue. I just thanked him and called my mom to inform her of my sudden night over. She insisted of thanking him personally, and surprisingly, he spoke to her very nicely.  
Through I never thought I would develop feeling for him, as in all people, but I’m happy enough to know, he’s simpleminded enough to not find me out. After all my ‘feelings’ might be rejected as we’re both males, he might find me disgusting, and reject even the frail friendship we build together.  
And yet another thing stops, and that’s my legs, when I was in front of his entrance door.  I took a deep breath as I was about to sing under deep waters and stepped inside. Immediately I felt the air change, it felt as if I was in a king’s keep, everything was in place, nothing was unneeded, unwanted, misplaced. The walls were just a practical white, aesthetically masked by simple drawings of flowers. The furniture was the same color as the floor and came in only different shapes of cubes.  
His room was upstairs, and after what felt an eternity of stairs we reached it. It was large, practical and a little empty. His bed, pressed against the wall was immense, yet only by looking at it I blushed a little by just imagining us sitting there together.  
I wasn’t supposed to think that way; those feelings need to disappear from my head before I cling on them for too long. Yet aren’t I in a perfect situation for confessing? If I get rejected, that’s it, yet if my feelings are returned… I smiled.  
“Here” his voice pulled me back from trance “I’ll take a shower first”. He was handing me some old pajamas that seemed to be my size.  
“Thanks, tho I think those are a little too big”  
“They better not be, I think my mom bought them for me, somewhere about last year, but they didn’t fit” then he laughs at me and bonks my head to mock my size.  
“Ok, were will I sleep?”  
“Huh, in bed, where else?” I blushed; oh, my heart was beating so hard. I needed to stop or he’ll suspect something.  
“A, ok” I just blurred out looking at the bed to not meet his face. I was too ashamed of myself, and my thoughts to face him.  
“Good, then I’ll be going, the kitchen is downstairs to the left if you want anything” he explain as he was exiting the door “oh, and if you get anything, bring me a box of juice to”  
After he left I went straight to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. That thing was twice, maybe thrice my size, yet inside was almost empty. I saw some leftovers pushed in a corner, some vegetables stuffed in a box, some casseroles unopened and some microwave hamburgers. I just took one hamburger and a juice box for him, and after I ate my food I went upstairs.  
He was just exiting the bathroom when I was heading for the bedroom. He had a towel on his shoulders and his T-shirt was tight against his fresh washed body. I stared at him only for a moment and hand him his juice. Then I headed for the room he just exited.  
The water was warm, and smelled like him, it was such a pleasant feeling, as if I was embraced. His scent, was so strong, almost intoxicating me, it was in the water, in the room, in his clothes, impregnated on every object of the house. So hypnotic. And then I realized, I will smell like him too. I lowered myself in to the tub. The hot water made me dizzy, the thought of him too. I started imaging him around me calling me names, embracing me, kiss me, touching me, calling my name. His voice so clear and soft in my head, again and again and…  
“Hinata!” I heard as he was pulling my head out of the water. He was shaky and worried and relived at the same time. “You idiot, you fell asleep in the water, don’t do that!”  
I looked at him and then at my naked body lying under the surface of water, and then at him again. “Kageyama?”  
He blushed when he realized on what position we were, and let go of my face, that he was holding so closely and careful next to his. “I came in to bring you towels and the pajamas, ‘cause you forgot them in the room, idiot”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Huh? Don’t apologize to me, you idiot, just be more careful the next time, ok?” he said as he was slowly backing away. “Don’t you dare die on my watch.” He said as he closed the door and then behind it a muffled voice saying I’ll should be finishing already.  
“Don’t you dare die on my watch” I repeated after him, as my face turned incredibly red. I couldn’t breathe, I needed to see him.  
I finished my bath three times faster than human possible, and turned up in his room wearing his pajamas. I tried to look all sexy and cute, wearing his extra large pajamas, and with a towel ruffling up my hair as I was entering the room, but only he started to laugh.  
After he was done having his round of bad jokes done around my height I was finally allowed to thank him for saving my life just now. He blushed a little when I said that and lowered both his voice and his head when he said “I was really scared when I saw your head underwater, I nearly froze, but somehow my body acted on instinct and pulled you above the water”  
I nearly started to cry, when I heard him say that. I feel on my knees and faced him from below. His eyes were swallowed and his lips were shaky. “I don’t know, what I would have done if… if… something happen”  
My eyes just started to tear up and I hugged him, “I’m so, so, so sorry” I said and I felt his whole body sinking into mine “I shouldn’t have fell asleep, I’m so sorry” his hands wrapped around me “ I shouldn’t have slept, why did I fall asleep, I’m sorry, oh god I’m so sorry” he pulled me closer and tighter to his chest, in a way that I could feel his heartbeat echo through my whole body “But, I’m ok now, I’m ok, I’m ok”.  
I pushed myself away from him, making him look at me, I smiled and said “see!” and he smiled back. “Hinata you dumb ass” he said and then rapidly pushed his lips in to mine. Time stops, heart stops, body stops, all I can feel is his taste alone, on my lips, his body slowly raising above mine, and embracing me again, his other hand brushing through my hair. Him.  
I’m waiting to wake up again, or to drown or die, but nothing happens. It’s real, he’s real, realer than I ever known he’ll be, closer than anyone has been.  
 I want him, I wanted him ever since we had our first match together, the way he looked only at me, the way he always gave more only to me, the way he tossed only for me, I fell for him, and fell hard. He was so strong, and great and untouchable; it was hard for me to even try not to make eye contact, especially lately, when a direct touch from him would make me feel lightheaded.  
When we broke apart from the kiss I looked in to his eyes, god he was so beautiful, his eyes were puffy and red and blue, and his whole face became to puff also, making him so adorable. His marble skin became bright red, he looked away from me, and I could feel my blood rush through my cheeks.  
“S-sorry” he mumbles looking as far from me as possible.  
“Kageyama” I say, and he looks at me directly. I blush when I see how actually timid he can be “c-can you do that thing again” I say and he looks as through me rather than me. “The one we did just now?” I specify and then give Kageyama enough space for him to come to me.  
Our lips touch again, only this time less hungry, and more shyly and sweet. His lips matched mine perfectly, his embrace was warm and soft, his scent was absolutely making me drunk, his breath on my cheek as we slowly shifted our lips together, and it was different, total opposite of what Kageyama was known for.  
His hand was on my cheek, softly caressing my jaw with his thumb, the other one was gently pressed on my hip.  He was on one knee before me, and I was completely thrown on the floor. HE felt like a prince and I felt like the damsel in distress.  
“More” I whispered hungrily, and then rose on my knees, pressing my body in to his, then slightly lick his lips, as my fingers became to slowly explore his back, and front. His hand wonder to, softly brushing the thin layer of clothing, almost unnoticeable lifting up my shirt.  
 I slightly pushed my tongue through his lips, and I could feel him tremble next to me, I backed away and rested my hands on his chest. I then licked my own lips and started to kiss his neck. I started slow with only pecks and soft wet kisses that turned in to bites and licks, and Kageyama pounting and trying not to moan in my ear only made me want to do more.  
That feeling made me unstoppable. I back on his lips, kissing them hungrily, tasted the inside of Kageyama’s mouth. Then I took a break so that he’ll have some air, and meanwhile  to nibble on his ear, biting it slowly, licking it, kissing it, and hear Kageyama lose himself.  
“More” I demanded again, picking him up from the floor and pushing him in to the bed, then crawled over him slowly. When I was finally on top of him I began to feel how irritating his clothes were. I began to slide my hands more often underneath his blouse, felling the hotness of his skin.   
I lift it slightly, and kissed every portion of the skin that I uncovered. I would glance at him every now and then to see how he reacts. Once he caught my stare he grinned and put his hands in my hair pulling me closer.  
“H-Hinata…” he gasped when I repositioned my lips on his neck and sucked the soft skin. I wish I could leave my marks on him, so that everyone knew he was mine this night, but I contained myself. Instead I enjoyed the sounds he made when I licked and bit his neck, and ear, they were quite enjoying.  
His hand slid under my shirt completely, burying his small nails in my skin. He would do a thing where he used only the fingertips to softly brush my shin then slowly come down harder and harder, until they felt like claws, the go back up again as softly as before.  
I backed away for a second as my knees felt like they were about to give out from the position I was. “Kageyama, I need you to do the same for me now” he looked at me for a small moment, the grabbed my waist and shifted positions, pushing me in to the matters.  Without breaking eye contact he grabbed both my hands in to his left arm, and with his right he slowly picked up my shirt and removed it way completely. He took off his own shirt and then pressed on my chest his bare chest, as he kissed my neck.  
Or legs started to move as well, slowly rubbing each other’s parts. My hands moved freely on his back, pushing him harder in to me, holding him close, and hugging him. Now was my time to moan his name, and I just couldn’t stop saying it.  
He finally stopped and looked at me, his hair was stuck on his forehead and his whole face was red and beautiful. We kissed again. This time, my hands started to move lower on his back, and sneaked underneath his pants, grabbing his ass.  
He gasped, and moaned and jerked a little, and my hands decided they want to stay there. So with that my leg stated to move more hardly and faster on now erect penis.   
He was breath was hard and sexy, his chest was coming up and down like crazy, his hips moved alongside my leg, his ass was clenched between my grasp. I loved it so much, but it wasn’t enough, there were still these clothes between us, I needed them off. So I let go of DAT ASS, and grabbed something much bigger, and harder.  
He immediately responded with his whole body, throwing his head back. His eyes were wide open, as he can’t believe this happening. He removed his pants, and threw himself next to me.  
I laughed and climbed on top of him again, moving my butt on his dick, slowly. The hardness pressing against me was incredibly good. He covered his face, and blushed hard.  
“FUuuuck!” he screamed thrusting in to me, making me sequel. “Hinata, take your pants off” He screamed.  
I stop, take a few steps back and look at him all innocent and all. “You take them”. He looked annoyed and confused but he raised and immediately started to pull them off. I hit his hand and rose on my knees before him “Without hands” I say as I look down on him.  
He swallowed a lump in his throat and bit his lip, before grabbing my hips, and with his teeth clenched slowly pulled my pants off.  
That sole image almost made me come. After he pushed back my cock he stopped and licked the top of it.  
“Oh, fuck” I mumbled with my teeth clenched.  
He noticed that I was about to lost it, and with his hand pulled my pants lower, and with his mouth started to lick my dick from the start to the bottom. Then he started to suck it little by little. His mouth felt amazing; I just stare at him as he was devouring me. My hands were in his hair, pulling it slightly, trying to signalize that I absolutely adored what he was doing to me.  
Then he went a little too far and choked on it, and I backed away, and lowered myself to look him face to face. His mouth was filled with saliva that dribbled to his chin. He was breathing hardly and his eyes were sparkly. He looked so incredibly arousing.  
I kissed him slowly and mouthed an “I simply adore you”  
Then I pushed him in to the mattress and lowered myself to give him the same treatment. I first started by kissing and liking the top of his cock, and with my hand to stroke it in circular movements. He was huge, the whole thing could never fit in my mouth, I thought as I licked it. I started little by little, piece by piece to suck on it, moving my tongue around it. The taste was poisonous for me. It infected my mind. I wanted my mouth to be filled by him, I wanted him to be inside me, as deep as it gets, in the upmost furthest corners of my imagination. I want more, more, more!  
“H-Hinata” He shouted in-between moans “Ah.. I’m coming.. hnn.. stop I can’t..”  
I backed away but I didn’t stop, jerking him hard and fast, end keep on liking the top of his cock. Then he just snapped in two, shouting as though he was shot. He came all over me, especially my face. After that scream he just fell in to bed, breathing crazily.  
“H-Hi.. hi HinAta” his breathing said.  
I just liked my lips, and the taste was of Kageyama. He put his hand on my cheek and then on my lip, pushing his finger though them.  I started to suck on him as he was looking at me.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot, I feel like I’m melting” he said and pulled back his hand.  
Next to the bed was a shelf, he reached inside and grabbed some tissues before handing them to me. I wiped my face as best as I could and throw them on the floor.  
He looked bothered by the mess, but chose to ignore it. He kissed me slowly, pulling me close on his chest. Then he knocked me over and grabbed my dick with his right and my face with his left. His grips varied between tight and lose as he moved up and down, his thumb was pressed on the top and he rubbed his palm around me. He was fast, and slow and circular and straight forward, he was folding me tight and lose and modeled me after his will.  
I came on his abdomen, screaming in pleasure and he kissed me hungrily on my neck; that would definitely leave a hikey.  
Now we were both breathing heavily in to each other, holding hands together, resting on our backs, legs still hugging.  
Then the time stops again, and I feel the chill of the air light against my skin, I feel the warmth emanated by my skin, I feel my breath exiting my throat, I see blue, as the summer sky, feel a vibration in my chest and a beating alongside mine, I have his hand in mine, my head on his chest, our whole bodies touching one another. I have him.  
Time came flowing back again, but nothing changed. We’re still there breathing the same air as hard as before, unable to form words.  
“Hinata”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do you want to take a shower?”  
 “I don’t want to move”  
“I meant together”

“Yeah…”

 


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's POV this time. I introduced a lot of dialog this time, I'm sorry for that. I was stuck under the idea of a first date and a lot came to mind.. but I just reduced it to a movie date.. so cliche I KNOW.. sorry.

I heard things about love, but I ignored them all, for me there was only volleyball. It was my life completely. I was in control there, never shared it, it was mine, my own cross to bear, my own lover.  
But then he came along and ruined everything. I noticed him from the first day we saw on the court when we were in middle school. He was like the sun, and everything around him was warm and shinny. I almost fell for him instantaneous but it was weak, and I thought that maybe it was only a mirage, this warmth that I felt around him. So I crushed it completely, so that when he left the court the sun was black.  
I hated myself for that a period, but volleyball kept me company, until it didn’t. And then in the darkest period of my life, the sun shined again, crooked and clumsy.   
I don’t really know when it started, but I suddenly felt warmth again, I was again in love with volleyball, and I guess in that time I started to feel something for him too. I thought it was one sided until one night the sun spend the night with me.  
And then it hit me hard, as hard as a train. And I was blown away by him, I was completely turned inside out in a couple of moments, and it was so hot, it burned.  
I could hold fire within my hands and I never want to let go. His kiss, his touch, his voice. I need him, I want him, he’s mine and I’m all his.   
I was scared he’ll reject me, I was scared he’ll be grossed out by me, but “Kageyama” he whispered “c-can you do that thing again?”. And I fully unleash myself. My body acted on its own as my mind wanted to cry a river. Because I was hurt so, so hurt, but he healed me, he made me stronger, and in some way I think I helped him too. I made him shine, and now it burned only for me, crying out my name, holding ME.  
I am so selfish.  
…  
“Hinata”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do you want to take a shower?”  
“I don’t want to move”  
“I meant together”  
“Yeah…”  
I kissed him lightly, and rose up from the bed. He laid there, breathing heavily, looking as pure as ever, completely naked and sweaty. I take him in my arms and head for the bathroom.   
He was protesting and blushing in my arms. He was completely adorable, and I almost laugh at his cute whine when I put him down on the cold tub.   
“Eeeyk its cold” he cried out when the water started running. I joined in the tub and hugged him from behind, protecting him from the cold layer of cast iron.  
We sat there doing nothing but hug until he fell asleep in my arms and I let him be until the water has filled up the tub. Then I reached for the soap and started to clean him. He woke up with me cleaning his pecks from behind.  
“Oi, Kageyama, you’re doing it to roughly” then he turned to face me, sitting on top of me “here, I’ll show you”. He grabbed a soft sponge and soaked in soap then gently started to wipe my chest.   
“It tickles” I giggled, and he stopped to look at me as if he never saw me again. I guess I rarely smile, never in my life giggled. He blushed and looked away; mouthing something on the likes of “idiot”; then continued to wash me.   
I grabbed his face and kissed him. The water became twice as hot as before. He grabbed my neck and pulled himself closer over me. In this condition I will start to want him again.  
But he pulled away completely red “Kageyama! You’re hard again”   
“Well it’s your fault being over me and all that”   
“Jezz, you arouse so easily” he said while rubbing on me only to tease me. “or am I just that sexy?”  
“Sexy?” I laugh “No Hinata you’re too cute for your own good” and that’s why I like you, I continued in my mind.  
“Huh, you think I’m cute?” he said in a soft childish voice. I hugged him and held him as tight as I could.   
“You’re simply adorable”   
He pushed away and looked at me, looking all smiley and happy “I think you’re not as scary as you think you are”   
“Not with you, never”  
“Yoooi” He squealed and kissed my face a thousand times.  
“Hina.. stop.. OI!” I laughed  
“Never”, he claimed.  
“We still have a game to play tomorrow, that’s why we are at my place in the first place”. It kind of hit me midsentence; the reason of all of this happening is because Hinata was tired for once, and I brought him here to sleep, and from there everything escalated fast.  
“I know”  
“I think we’re clean enough, let’s go sleep” I said and help him get off me and from the bath. He turned and I had such a beautiful view of his body, so frail and smol. Oh he’s so smol, so very precious.  
“Stop you pervert!” he said blushing, obviously checking me out too. I went for a little smirk and a wink as I rose from the bathroom fully erect. “Fuck off, go jerk yourself off, I’m going to sleep” He screamed with his hands over his eyes and heading to the door.  
“It was a joke, OI!” I screamed after him, poking my head out the door “Hinata!”  
I could hear a distant “fuck off” and I choke on a laugh a little, then emptied the bath and dressed myself.   
It was serious through, I thought, he was getting to me too early, too strongly, and I just won’t be able to control during practice.   
He was already dozed off, sleeping curled up in a smol ball of fluff on the bed. I sneaked next to him, and embraced him. He was so warm and tiny, holding him was like a blessing, it made my heart go wild, beating all crazy.  
And I was really blessed to have him.  
The next day came, and we lost the game. We were all sad and even a little destroyed. Hinata cried, and that broke my heart in thousands of pieces.   
That evening I followed him home and stayed the night. His mum made pork cutlet which was absolutely delicious, and we played around with his little sister, which was surprisingly even cuter than him.   
We sat in silence and barely looked at each other the whole evening, but in some way that was so comforting, to know that we were together, without having to check if we are.   
When we went to sleep he grabbed my shirt as soon we entered the room and pulled it lightly. I turned around and saw him looking at me, with sad eyes. The look on his face ruined me, I just froze there for a second then a tear rolled down his face and he started crying.   
“Ka-ge-ya-ma” he gasped in-between sobs “I’m so-ry”   
In that moment I think I died a little, a part of me wanted to cry like that to, part of me wanted to revolt against the universe and his nerve to be so mean to this pure ray of sunshine. So I just hug him, as close as I could, as close to my heart as ever. I made him listen what I felt that I could never tell.  
“Don’t be, because it’s not your fault” I said and he calmed a little. “Listen” I said, and brushed his hair “my heart is crying too”  
“Kage..” he stopped and started to cry again, more loudly this time.  
“Ah, sorry.. I’m here I’m here shh..”   
“Idiot, you can’t say things like that, of course I’m going to cry”  
He buried his head in my chest and sobbed until he ran out of tears, then a crushing silence came over the room and I had an urge to scream, but I just slowly pushed him away and pulled him in to bed. I tossed the blanket over us and cuddled. Neither of us wanted to break apart, we just stood in place and rarely squeezed closer to reinforce the burning closeness.   
It was, something, to say the least. The feeling of closeness can’t be described, but it made me feel all “buaaah” inside, just like the feeling I have when I toss to Hinata and he spikes it perfectly.   
If we could had stay like this forever.

I didn’t know what was between us still. We had that burst of sexual touching an all, but we never touched that way for a while. We weren’t dating or anything. We just were together, without being together.  
We started with an explosion and then continued slowly burning. We would only kiss when we were completely alone, hugging as tight as possible, sharing only those tender moments between us, keeping it hidden.   
(It hurt a little to watch him throughout the day without being able to even touch him.)  
Instead we got really close to each other. We began to understand the growing silence between us, because we didn’t need words to make this real, we didn’t need actual sex to know what we truly felt.  
( I guess we just got scared of the whole relationship thingy.)  
Instead we became friends. More than friends, the kind that you can cry out to and hug and kiss and be happy with. For me that was something I never had, something I cherished immensely.   
(I couldn’t describe it.)   
During school he’ll just throw me a warm smile that was meant only form me, we’ll share looks and then head separately to meat in the last floor bathroom, next to the science club, that no one was really using, and find one another in the last stall. There we would spent the break hugging, pushed against the door, and right before leaving he’ll kiss me so sweetly and I would kiss him back softly, whispering cheesy lines like “I’ll miss you”.   
After practice we walked together back home holding hands, or I would wrap my arm around his waist. When we walked separate ways he would lay a kiss on my cheek, if we were sleeping at one or the other’s house we would continue our marry way back home just like that, talking about random things we saw or heard.   
I was slowly opening to him, telling him about the first time I played volleyball, or about me family, or about my first girlfriend, or how I felt when I first saw him. Every time I would share something, even as insignificant as the name of my first pet I would feel so embarrassed, and I would turn all red and anxious. That feeling never lasted though, because he would always be so happy to hear more about it, and never made fun of me. He would get all sparkly eyes and say how cool it was.  
At home, no matter which one, we would eat, and laugh and watch whatever was on TV together. We slept curled up in a ball, and place tender kiss on each other. We slept almost naked, without the sexiness in the act; we were simply doing that so that our bodies would be as connected as possible.  
I was hopelessly in love with him to the moon and back.   
I was even more afraid to say it out loud, always have the words on my lips, mouthing them without sound when he turned away, or when he slept; saying them over and over again in my mind, saying them out loud around the house when he wasn’t staying the night.   
Wrote them down on dozen of pages “I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love Hinata, I love you Hinata, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, you, you…” and burned them all.  
One night I tried imagining a world without Hinata and it was nothing but darkness. I think I cried in my sleep, because I woke up the next morning with a salty trace on my face and a pair of puffy eyes. I couldn’t do this anymore; I need to tell him how much he means to me. I need him to know.  
I called him, and he answered at the third beep. He had a muffled husky voice and I could picture him as he talked from under a thousand of blankets.   
“Hinata, do you want to go on a date with me?” I burst out, my mouth getting ahead of my mind.  
“Are you joking? You’re asking me at this time of the day?”   
“No, sorry, just ignore..”  
“No, wait!” he interrupted “yes!” he giggled “I want to go on a date with you”.   
So after days of wracking my head to find the perfect date I ended up taking him to a movie. It was a horror cliché movie, but he got really scared and held my hand the whole time. We were on the last seats of the cinema, and everyone was distracted by the movie, so I just did that move where I pretend I stretch myself then put my hand around Hinata. He was surprised at first but then he put his head on my shoulder. When a scare jump came on he would bury his head in to my head and I would kiss his head.   
He raised his head and look at me through the dark light. The music kicked in and the bass was piercing my ears, beating at the same rhythm as my heart. He licked his lip, and I felt like melting in the seat. He put his hand on my leg and his lips got significantly closer to mine, I just closed my eyes, my hand dropped to his waist and I closed the gap between our lips.   
The movie kept rolling alone, and everyone kept watching, but we weren’t, we were alone. I couldn’t hear anything but my own voice saying “I love you” over and over in my head. I need to get out of here.   
So after the movie finally ended, I took Hinata and went with him on a walk. He was listing all the things he found scary and not scary in the movie, and he was jumping and twisting and laughing all around me.   
“Hey Hinata” I said interrupting his detailed description of the monster that I clearly saw myself “Let’s go there” I said and pointed to a tall hill where I knew it was a generic romantic setting I could successfully say the words.  
“Aaaahhhh… that’s pretty far away Kageyama, and it’s already dark outside, plus tomorrow we leave for training camp in Tokyo so we need to rest”   
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd he screw up the moment. GOD DAMN IDIot ruining my romantic setting and all… “fine”.  
But as we headed back I realized that for a week I won’t be able to say or do nothing. We would never have a moment alone surrounded by four teams, three times more people than usually. And I used to be so excited for those training camps.  
I need to tell him today... or my performance during the games would be tragically affected. Ah, how do I start? Hinata, I need to tell you something.. ahh no that’s stupid, hey idiot I love you so please be my lover… no I sound too tsundere. AHhh what do I SAY??  
“Hmm Kageyama, are you ok, you look twice as scary as usual?” Hinata asked and I just faced the other way muffling that I’m fine. “Well, whatever it is” he said and hugged me “it’s ok, because you got me”   
“That’s the problem” I said and immediately slapped my mouth.   
“Huh, me, what did I do? Is it because we kissed during the movie, or because I didn’t want to go with you?” he asked annoying me even more.  
“No idiot, it’s not that.. I” I can do this “I..”  
“Kageyama?”  
“I love you, Hinata” here I said it. Oh such a pressure was let out of my body that I felt I might faint.  
Hinata froze up, I moved toward him a little and he just started to cry, lots. I just took a step back, I screwed up, I broke it all, I lost him, what do I do? What do I do?   
“I love you to” he said raising his head. He wasn’t crying he was smiling, he was happy. I definitely cried too.  
I took him up in my arms and swiped him off his feet kissing him differently. It felt amazing, I could let my heart sing a siphon and scream out loud that I’m happy! I wanted to laugh hysterically until I’m out of breath and I wanted to jump as high as the plains, because he loves me.  
I put him back down, and kissed him again before let him go. “Is your mom home?” he asked and grabbed my hand. We started walking together at a slow pace.  
“No she’s not” I said knowing where this was going.   
“Then, would you mind if I would spent the night over?” he said and I just grabbed him in my arms and ran the way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. some sentences were actually me thinking out lout (*writing)   
> I hope you liked it.   
> Wish you all the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.. ah write me if you want more.


End file.
